Maxiron Agolerga
'Maxiron Agolerga '''era un humano de Naboo y el Pontífice de la Hermandad del Conocimiento. En el año 22 ABY una mujer, que dijo llamarse "Vere", le visitó y le pidió que oficiara una boda entre ella y un hombre que se hacía llamar "Set". Agolerga accedió y se desplazó hasta Varykino, en el País de los Lagos, donde se celebraría la ceremonia. La pareja insistió en que se mantuviera el secreto de su unión; así pues, Agolerga sólo guardó un único registro. Biografía Maxiron Agolerga fue el pontífice de la Hermandad del Conocimiento, una orden religiosa arcana de aproximadamente veinte miembros, que residía en las montañas de Naboo. Entre sus amigos podía contarse a la familia Naberrie. En el 22 ABY, fue abordado por los androides R2-D2 y C-3PO, y le mostraron un holograma. Éste contenía la imagen de una mujer joven solicitandole que oficiara un matrimonio secreto. El pontífice se mostró sorprendido por la petición, ya que ningún miembro de la Hermandad había presidido un matrimonio durante 300 años, puesto que las ceremonias civiles se habían hecho populares durante el reinado del rey Narmlé. Agolerga aceptó la petición, se puso las ropas ceremoniales púrpuras, y, junto a los dos androides, se montó en una speeder góndola, que lo llevó a Varykino, una finca en el otro lado País de los Lagos. Allí, el Pontífice se reunió con la joven pareja, los cuales se identificaron como Veré y Set, en honor a los legendarios Veré y Set, los amantes de una antigua leyenda Futhork. Tras una breve ceremonia, Agolerga les declaró marido y mujer. Antes de marcharse de Varykino, "Set" le pidió al Pontífice que no hablara con nadie de su unión, por lo que Agolerga mantuvo un único registro del matrimonio en un manuscrito de los archivos de la Hermandad. Agolerga más tarde grabó el evento una vez más, esta vez en un datapad. No obstante, cuando se supo que la gente a la que había casado eran la senadora Padmé Amidala y Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Agolerga pasó la información a la sobrina de Amidala, Pooja Naberrie. Aunque la información, sin embargo, no se había mantenido tan en secreto como Agolerga pensó, pues tanto un miembro civil del clero como el Capitán Panaka, de las Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo, lo habían descubierto, y habían tenido a bien informar a Canciller Supremo Palpatine, el cual utilizaría más tarde dicha información para doblegar la voluntad de Skywalker en el 19 ABY. Personalidad y rasgos A pesar del hecho de que había sido convocado para realizar una boda de la que no sabía nada, Agolerga estuvo dispuesto a participar en la ceremonia. Aunque encontró el hecho de que él, un miembro de una religión en gran medida olvidada, estuviera encargado de casar a dos personas sorprendente. Entre bastidores Maxiron Agolerga apareció por primera vez como el hombre santo de Naboo, en [[ El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]].'' Según el sitio web IMDb.com, Agolerga habría sido retratado por Giulio Alimenti. En la novelización de Matthew Stover de ''Star Wars:. Episodio III La venganza de los Sith, se da a entender que un miembro del clero civil de Naboo casa a Skywalker y Amidala, lo que entraba en conflicto con el hombre santo, identificado en las diferentes adaptaciones del Ataque de los Clones. El personaje también fue identificado como un hombre santo en ''Auge y caída de Darth Vader'', La Nueva Cronología Esencial, así como ''Star Wars Chronicles: las precuelas''.'' Apariciones * Novela ''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones. * Memory Lost. * ''Alzamiento y caída de Darth Vader''.'' Fuentes * ''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * The Official Star Wars Fact File 119 * "They were the chosen ones" – Sompeetalay's Source Blog, Tim Veekhoven's StarWars.com Blog * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: Complete Locations * The New Essential Chronology * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force * Maxiron Agolerga in the Databank * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded Categoría:Naboo Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Bodas Categoría:Trabajadores religiosos